Damn it, I love you
by neon kun
Summary: [SasuSaku OneShoT AUOOC] when one is confessing hisher feelings most tend to do it in the most proper and best way. But Uchiha Sasuke wasn’t like most. He was different.


And another one shot! I seem to be making a lot of them recently… what's wrong with me?

* * *

**Damn it, I love you**

Disclaimer: NO COMMENT!

neon kun

* * *

Summary: SasuSaku OneShoT AUOOC when one is confessing his/her feelings; most tend to do it in the most proper and best way. But Uchiha Sasuke wasn't like most. He was different. "Freaking damn it! I fucking love you!"

* * *

Freaking damn it.

Uchiha Sasuke was mad, irritated and furious. He was at the door of a certain woman's restaurant. And that certain woman was…

"Sasuke kun?" a pink haired girl emerged from the door; needless to say Sasuke was surprised yet was able to come out clean. Meaning, he was able to look as if he was paying attention.

"What are you doing outside? Why didn't you come in?"

But that sole fact, that he was spacing out in front of the door, her door, and that she was probably watching him from inside, betrayed his expression. One of that calm and cool demeanor.

"Sasuke kun?" she repeated.

The raven-haired man blinked then grunted and shrugged. "Nothing…" he muttered. Oh, smooth, very smooth.

"Well," she started. He raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Come in, Sasuke kun. It's freezing outside," she continued and eyed the snow that build up on his shoulders. "Hn…"

She giggled, moving her hand to her lips. A habit of hers, he doesn't know for how long. Smiling warmly, he was mesmerized as she made a move to dab the snow out of his shoulders.

As she finished doing so, she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the dim vicinity.

The restaurant was relatively shady; being the only light source was the fire crackling at the hearth.

They met each other in the most unexpected way they could ever think of.

Because of a mere plastic bag.

Yes, you hear me, plastic bag.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_He was just walking nonchalantly, not really having a particular destination. When he suddenly stepped on a plastic bag. At first it wasn't that much of a threat. He tried to shake it off but it was more persistent that he deemed it to be. He tried to use his other foot for assistance._

_Oh he got it off, but it stuck on his other foot instead. He groaned and raised his foot and took the plastic bag out. He glared at it, irritated._

_He then shook it off his hand._

_He groaned._

_Now the damn thing was stuck on his hand. He waved it off, but it didn't slide off. Not even the slightest. He groaned when he unexpectedly heard a giggle. Slightly bemused, he turned his head and saw a girl with pink hair, taking the plastic bag out of his hand. "I see, you aren't a very patient person," she giggled as he continued to gawk. Why? One reason; she was beautiful._

_He saw a lot of women before. But none matches her beauty. None at all. He could count on his fingers the women he deemed had looks, but she was different. She had more than the looks. She was… she rendered him speechless. No damn adjective can describe her beauty._

_She had pink locks, rather odd, but it just adds to her splendor. Her jade eyes, stunning and sparkling. And the way she looked at him, the warmth it radiated, it was heavenly. _

_Her smile. It was something else too. It's as if her smile just can melt anything. It was so warm just like the look in her eyes. Tempting. Truly tempting. Seeing her lips, an implausible urge brimmed in him._

_Damn._

_If he was most guys, he probably have melted at that spot, he contemplated. Lucky for him, he isn't like most guys. But just as he said; he isn't like most guys, so why was she able to give such a shock to his whole entity?_

_Ah damn, indeed._

_She tilted her head, a frown etched on her once smiling lips. From that stroke she did, he was brought back to reality. _

"_Uh…" he couldn't find the proper words as he continued to stare at her, she, neatly folding the plastic bag._

_Nice. Uchiha Sasuke, a powerful man in the industry, a prodigy, known for his calm and cool demeanor, was just rendered speechless by a smile of an unknown but utterly striking woman. _

_Nice, really nice._

"_Uh…" he muttered inaudibly. She looked at him with those almost innocent eyes. "Thanks," he grunted. He wanted to turn his head away, prior to everything usually does but damn his body, it won't follow. And he continued to stare, just plain stare with no jaws hanging about. Yes, he looked perfectly normal despite the fact his eyes are glued to one person. _

_Feeling his intense stare, she felt a bit worried. She found him extremely handsome. And she felt something inside her jitter of some sort. _

_For some reason, the moment her eyes crossed to his, she couldn't take her eyes off him. It was so engrossing, to say the least._

_She offered him an awkward smile, not knowing what else to do as the said guy didn't even bother to move an inch or speak a word else apart from the words of gratitude he seemed to had a difficult time uttering. But that's beside the point._

"_Are you all right?" she spoke, deciding that in order to have any progression in their little encounter, one must take action. And it really didn't seem he would be one to initiate anything._

_He blinked and grunted. "Yeah." He shrugged. "Sorry," he mumbled. She smiled, giggling after as she heard his stomach grumble. He turned his head away in embarrassment, both being unable to believe his stomach would create any gesture to make a move for him. "Want to each lunch?" he asked, he himself not knowing or able to comprehend why he did so. She smiled, "Sure. My treat," she announced. He raised a skeptical eyebrow, "No—"he was cut off with her finger on his lips, "I own a restaurant. It's fine…uh," she stumbled upon her words. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," he introduced. "Right, Uchiha san. I'm Haruno Sakura" he grunted once more. "Don't be formal. Just Sasuke." He replied. "Then call me Sakura," she uttered with a warm smile._

"_Ah," he mumbled. Truly, his stomach had done something so discomfited yet he wasn't penitent, it became a matchmaker, both of course, having no idea, apart from him who just realized recently._

_And that's how they met. From an annoying plastic bag to a new wonderful relationship. If you think about it, that damned plastic bag isn't as annoying as he deemed it to be._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

He smirked at the thought. Oh yes, how annoyed he was when he remembered the humiliating acts he had shown unknowingly to her, but having her as someone close as of the moment, all regrets doesn't seem to exist at all.

She looked at him; the sputtering of flames could be heard from their background as he continued to gaze at her. "So what brings you here?" she inquired, holding out a mug of hot cocoa she had gotten when he dazed out, remembering something; their past to say the least.

Oh yes, his intentions. Why was he there in the first place? Apart from the fact he was there everyday, just to visit her, what are his purpose?

"Hn," he mumbled. She just smiled back.

Oh now he remembered, he was furious. Mad, truly irritated. Why? Because of an event he had scarcely wanted to believe was true.

She tilted her head sideways, the illumination of the fireplace invading a much larger proportion of her face. That reminds him, why was the place so dark? He glanced at his sides, seeing the sign. Of course, it was Sunday. Did his anger made him forget?

Above all, why does he have a heap of questions rummaging about in his head? It was so not him.

But then again, when it involves this pretty pink haired woman, he becomes a different person.

Maybe not truly but he had crossed bounds just for her, not even knowing why he would do such an act when he never did so for other girls. The fact he had little interest in women adds up. But he truly did have quite an interest towards the lady in front of him.

"Ah, I came for an answer," he said. She blinked, obvious confusion lingered. "What do you mean?" she inquired softly; her tone she uses solely for him. His hands fisted as he remembered an incident he saw the day before.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Ne, ne Sasuke teme, I'm hungry let's eat!" his blonde best buddy provoked, with his hands thrown at the back of his head. Sasuke merely grunted, "Shut up, dobe." He said. Naruto ignored his remark as he pointed to ramen shop beside a café. "Hey, teme, let's go there!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the ramen shop. "I said—"he was about to give another blunt statement when he was innocently cut off. "Isn't that Sakura chan?" Naruto suddenly blurted out. With the name said, Sasuke's gaze instinctively turned to where Naruto was pointing at; now shifted to the café beside the ramen shop. True enough she was there. But what truly pissed him off, was because there was a guy with her. And she seemed to be smiling and laughing with the guy. _

_Sasuke's blood boiled, seeing her with another man. His fist clenched, and his eyes are narrowed dangerously. Even Naruto who was usually unfazed by the Uchiha's deadly antics succumbed to fear as he felt the lethal aura he was emitting. _

"_Let's go," Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "Uh… go where?" he asked. "There," Naruto said, glaring at the café, "But—"Naruto tried to protest but as he saw the menacing glare Sasuke was giving, he squealed in fright. "Uh yes sir," Naruto may be stupid and idiotic at times, but he wasn't stupid enough not to know to make a fuming Sasuke be more pissed. There would be parades of coffins in the town if that would've happened. And believe me; Naruto was pretty sure he could be one of those in that coffin if he didn't stay on guard. Pretty much defy Sasuke at the moment; he valued his life too much. Besides, he still hadn't eaten all the varieties of ramen so he just can't die yet._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Hmm. Well, if I have it, then sure," she replied warmly. She had no idea what's up with her raven haired companion. Truly, he is blunt; straight to business as he just demonstrated but she knew patience had its rewards. And if it implicated him, the person in front of her, then truly patience will work wonders.

"Yesterday," he started. Unsure if he was doing the right thing. He inwardly sighed, since when had this been so hard? He was just going to ask about a certain thing. And it's eating him up!

He glanced at the young lady in front of her as she tilted her head in perplexity before continuing. "I… humph!" he suddenly raged, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. "I don't want to see you being in the presence of other men! I hate it when you're laughing with other men! I _loathe_ it when you're out with other men! I… I just fucking hate it!" he exclaimed in a loud voice, his hands formed into fists as his bangs covered his eyes.

Sakura blinked. She was still on the way of comprehending Sasuke's actions. "Uhm…" Sakura muttered. "Why?" she asked naively. Sasuke's action, it baffled her. But the contents of or rather the situation he had implied, she was sure he saw her at the café. It was the only explanation her mind gave; it was the most sensible.

Sasuke looked up, "Why?" he repeated. "You want to know why?" he was losing all patience in him and acceded rage to overwhelm him. "Freaking damn it! Can't you see the fucking reason? I fucking love you!" he exclaimed, panting from his outburst.

Sakura was gaping. Partly from his confession and the other because of how he chose to deliver it. "I… I…" she couldn't find the right words to response with. She bowed her head, tearing her gaze away from him. Couldn't he have chosen another way to confess?

Sasuke looked at her. Feeling disappointed and… hurt. And when he thought all hopes were lost, she looked back at him with a smile. He was truly taken aback from the certain action she chose to carry out. He just stared.

"I… I'm not sure," she paused. The feeling of hope was slowly ebbing away. "But I do know I feel something for you," she replied with him hope was rushing back once more. "Perhaps it's already love. It feels so right when I'm with you…" she explained, her cheeks tainted with red, feeling embarrassed. "Perhaps, in weeks or months… this feeling, I might be able to discern it into love… " She continued, placing her hand on her cheek. "You think?" he inquired, giving a small smile as he calmed down. Hearing her confession, although it was a little off, he was content for the time being. "Yes…" she replied with another of her warm smile, placing her hands over his. "I'm sure,"

"You were jealous…" she stated as she giggled. Sasuke groaned as he smirked. "Yes I was," he agreed, moving in front of her. She smiled, Sasuke stared and giving into temptation, he kissed her.

Sakura blinked as her eyes widened at first. But a few seconds after, she gave in and closed her eyes as she responded.

A few seconds after, they broke their kiss from the lack of air. Sakura was flushed, she was as obvious as it seems, embarrassed but she managed to slip a smile. Sasuke just smirked.

"But you didn't need to be jealous," she said waving a finger. "The guy I was with was my cousin and was asking for advice proposing to his girl friend…"

Sasuke was mortified. "Freaking, fucking damn it!"

* * *

So that was done. Believe me, I know how weird the writing style I chose to use in this fic. It's just I'm experimenting what writing style I should use best. So yeah, that'll explain my frequent change of writing style in my fics. No denying here; I'm guilty.

Okay, another one out. My updates for fic? I have to extend on those. shrugs you don't need to know my reasons, right? By the way, I know there was a lot of swearing and all that hehe… that's the theme of this fic. Swears… can you guys give me a good theme to write about?

Want me to make a sequel? I think I'll manage for this one. I thinkI will...

Hope you like that!

Sorry for the grammatical errors and or typos. (as always)

**PLEASE REVIEW! **(I know it sucks, pity me… Ehehe TT) **  
neon kun**


End file.
